The Festival
by Sweet Dreamer 11
Summary: A rewrite of The Unity Day Festival from Spider Man by Sam Raimi.


Part 1: The Balcony

Mary Jane hated festivals. They never appealed to her. And this was no exception for her. She had come with Harry, she even sewed a dress for the occasion. The dress was based on Japanese geishas, with chopsticks in her bright red hair. The dress was red with a floral pattern, and a long slit down her right leg, exposing it. On her chest was a pin that looked like a globe, and was currently being adjusted by Harry.

"You look great MJ, but you didn't wear the black dress… " Harry said softly looking her up and down nervously. "My dad loves black, you think he'll mind?" He asked, his voice slightly quavering.

"It'll be fine Harry, I'm sure he'll be impressed anyway. " She said putting her hand on his tense shoulder. Harry looked ready to have a panic attack. His father was supposed to have arrived already but Harry and MJ hadn't seen him yet. That was going to change shortly.

Harry had his arm around MJs waist and was grabbing her hand lightly. She had to admit, this was a bit nice. All of the sudden he leaned in for a kiss. Mary Jane was caught off guard and leaned her face to make it a kiss on the cheek, much to Harry's surprise. After the awkward kiss, MJ looked at Harry who was locked onto something in the crowd. MJ looked down to see a photographer, slowly lowering his camera from his face… until Harry pulled her away to the far right.

"MJ, there are some people I want you to meet!" Harry said nervously. He quickly skimmed through the men standing before her. What is his deal? Mary Jane thought annoyed. He leaned to ask Mr. Fargas a question in whispers. She couldn't hear a word they were saying.

She walked off to the edge of the balcony, and looked at the large square billboards all over the rooftops. When she peered out she saw what looked like an airplane, angling up. Although she knew it wasn't, it still scared her to think about the great idea.

Part 2:The Creature

"What the hell is that?" Harry had appeared on of thin air and almost scared MJ to death. Everyone on the balcony had frozen in place to stare and gawk at the flying mystery. Mary Jane had realized after a minute that the crowd had stopped and started cheering. It bobbed and weaved throughout the various balloons. It crouched and a small orange ball flew out into its hand.

As it flew above their heads the crowds applause ceased and everything went silent, the only thing being heard was a loud, demented cackle. The creature tossed the small orange ball through a lower window, and at that very moment the world seemed to slow, and time itself paused. Mary Jane felt a tremble under them, and the small orange bomb detonated.

Mary Jane looked and saw the viewers as well as the crowd panic as debris raised down in sheets. The heel of her stiletto caught in a crack in the concrete viewing stand and she fell back onto the railing, as the small edge started snapping off. Mary Jane watched as she separated from the base, and as she was about to catch a panicked Harry's hand, flames emerged, separating them further. The steel monster flew above the collapsing balcony, and taunted the victims in their race to escape. He threw an identical orange bomb down onto the concrete. The explosion was smaller, but still deadly. It killed the board members instantly and annihilated the small piece of balcony they stood on, only breaking her small secluded space more. The thing flew down and cackled, sinisterly,

"Out am I!?". Then, in a flash it was face to face with MJ, taunting her suggestively.

"Hello My Dear! I wish I could play longer but… " he was cut off by a red and blue flash.

Part 3:The Savior

Just as it appears it disappeared, cudos of an unknown source. For a second, she was stunned. She snapped into reality when she felt the balcony seperate even farther from itself. She finally got to her feet, only for the Zues statue supporting the balcony to fianlly give away. She fell and broke the gaurd rail, only holding on to the cracks in the cement. Harry reached out once more, but his attemps where interuped by debris.She watched as he crumpled to the ground after being stuck in the head. She looked down to see the Armored creature shooting, what looked to be machine gun rounds at the man in the red and blue suit. He jumped and a web shot up ataching to a baloon. Even over all the commotion she heard gim scream

"Hold on Mary Jane!". How did he know her name? She thought. She watched as the Green Creature flew the man in red an blue into the stained glass above her. It shattred and glass rained down onto her. Mary Jane covred her face as much as possible. She watched as they fought, wondering who the man in red and blue was. She racked her brain and came to a conclusion. Spider Man. The news was blowing up about him, but she didn't belive a word it said. Her thoughts were interupted by Spider Man falling right before her eyes. He imedietly punced a whole in the bottom of the green cretures silver "glider". He went flying on his smoking machine.

She heard an eruption of applause and cheers, but realized a second to late that the small ledge she was perched on, had complatly disconnected. She was in free fall as she was caught By Spider Man. He had swung her onto a nearby rooftop.

"Who are you?" She asked grabbing his arm befire he took of.

"You know who I am," He said in a quiet tone. "Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man!" He said vaulting off the roof top. She ran to see him swinging through skyscrapers.

"Wow"


End file.
